1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information security techniques, more particularly to a method for ensuring the security of a subscriber card.
2. Background of the Invention
At present, information access of a subscriber card in a mobile terminal, such as a Subscriber Identify Module (SIM) card, is protected by a Personal Identification Number (PIN) code. Specifically, when the PIN code is set for the subscriber card, the access to the subscriber card is protected by the PIN code, i.e., if the PIN code is set, the cell phone will prompt the subscriber to input the PIN code to start up the cell phone.
Although information in the subscriber card can be protected by setting a PIN code, it is not widely acceptable by the subscribers. Because the subscriber has to input the PIN code each time accessing the card, i.e., each time starts up the cell phone. Therefore, the existing PIN code of the subscriber card does not work to ensure the security of the subscriber card due to most subscribers not willing to use the PIN code. Thus the PIN code becomes useless. Just as any regulation and legal clause, no matter how precise they are, they must have operability.